


The Teasing Game

by nobby574



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Lust, Slight Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobby574/pseuds/nobby574
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I enjoy giving Danse a hard time and pushing his buttons. But tonight he finally got me back and teased me in the best/worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teasing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew Danse would fight dirty ;)

I enjoyed hanging out with Paladin Danse in listening post bravo. Elder Maxson had banished him from the Brotherhood and considered him dead, taking his holotags with him. I chose to stay behind with him, giving Elder Maxson my holotags, declaring me dead as well. I was tired of dealing with the Brotherhood’s intolerance for anything that wasn’t….well the Brotherhood. They hated ghouls, synths, and any decent person who accepted them. 

Danse and I spent our new found freedom helping out the settlements the Minutemen had established. In doing so we had become quite good friends. Fighting off super mutants and ghouls, helping plant crops, or even clearing out new bases. At the end of the day we would head back to the listening post and just….talk. 

After a particularly long day, we trudged back to the listening post, down the elevator, and just flopped down on our beds. We had to bargain with a group of raiders to get back a kidnapped wife. Of course the bargaining didn’t work and it just seemed like a never ending fight. Hours and hours passed and every single last raider in that place was now just a bloody body on the ground. Both of us were beyond exhausted, but didn’t want to sleep yet. I rolled over onto my stomach looking at Danse who was laid on his back on the mattress across from mine. His face slightly glistened with sweat and he unzipped his suit so his chest was revealed. 

He was an extremely attractive man...well synth. Regardless, he was sexy as hell and I’ve always wondered how many woman he’s been with. He could have anyone he wanted with looks like his; thick muscles, chiseled chin and nose, dark, luscious hair, and of course his piercing, brown eyes. But not only was he a good lookin fellow, he was extremely kind and compassionate. Most people thought Danse was very stern and indifferent when it comes to feelings, but he was the very opposite. He was always so curious about people's’ feelings. He just wasn’t good at sharing his own. Naturally I always pried and pried until he learned to just answer my questions. 

“So tell me Danse, how many girlfriends have you had?” I sat up onto my elbows and rest my head in my hands. He let out a heavy sigh, his hulky chest muscles moving slowly. He crossed his arms behind his head. 

“I’ve never really had one.” His voice let on that he was slightly embarrassed by that.I let out a teasing gasp. He smiled at me while still glaring. I smirked back. 

“Wow the great paladin has never had a girlfriend. I’m surprised.” I said still smirking at him. He stared up at the ceiling, a hint of a smile crossing his face. 

“For your information soldier, I have had relations with women before. Just never a real relationship.” His voice filled with a little more confidence now. I raised a mischievous eyebrow at him. He turned his head to look at me, his eyes filled with mild concern for my next question. 

“How many women, paladin?” I dragged out the last word with a smug expression on my face. I knew the question would make him uncomfortable, but I was intrigued to know how many. He turned his head back to the ceiling and dropped his arms down on his stomach. He took a moment before answering. 

“I don’t think that’s really any of your concern, knight.” He hissed the last word at me and I got up off my bed. I sauntered over to his mattress and stood above him, my eyes burning into his. I noticed his gaze do a quick run over my body before he stared back at my face. My cheeky grin made him nervous. 

“Oh come on Danse. Aren’t we good friends? Just tell me.” He huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Why do you want to know?” I stood and crossed my eyes, having one of my hands stroke my chin, I had to take a minute to think how to answer that. After a few seconds I placed my hands on my hips and swayed my hips to the right placing all my weight on my right leg. 

“I just wanna see how experienced you are.” He sat up and raised his scarred eyebrow at me. 

“And why would you want to know that?” My smug expression wiped clean off my face and I started to blush. His worried gaze had turned into a satisfied one. I couldn’t tell if this little tit for tat was turning into flirting, but all of a sudden my throat went dry and I didn’t know what to say. 

“Um...so I can compare?” I stuttered out, giving it away that it was a bullshit answer. A devilish smirk crept across his face and he stood up, his bulky body towering over my petite one. He took a step toward me and I took one back. He took another step toward me and once again I took one back. The sexual tension suddenly hitting me and I wasn’t sure if he was messing with me or actually trying to make a move on me. I had never seen Danse so ballsy before and I wasn’t sure how to react. After taking several more steps back I hit the edge of my mattress and shrank down to it. His large frame shadowed over mine and he stood with his thick arms crossed behind his back. His legs stood hip width apart and I think he was starting to develop a bulge in his pants. 

“So you’re asking all these questions about my...sex life, just to compare? Not because you're curious yourself about how I am in the bedroom, correct soldier?” His voice was incredibly sexy and I was starting to get hot. His erection growing slightly more in his tight clothing and I had to pry my eyes away to the ground. His eyes practically undressing me and I could tell this flirting was about to get very real. 

“Maybe I am just a tad bit curious…..as to um….how you’d perform in bed.” My quiet voice slightly trembled. He leaned down so his face was very close to mine. His hot breath on my flushed face. His eyes wandering up and down my slender body. I wanted to cave in and press my lips against his, but I held my ground. 

“Let’s just say, I go above and beyond my duties, soldier.” He emphasised the last word and brushed his lips against mine. My heart dropped to my feet and I could feel the rest of my body go weak. His lips felt so soft against mine I had to kiss him. I gently pressed my lips to his and instantly felt my body ache for him. I licked his bottom him and he gladly opened it letting my tongue explore his. He tasted a little sweaty but it only turned me on even more. A rush of wetness went straight to my panties and I began kissing him with an intense fervor. I could feel his sexual hunger growing the longer we kissed and his hand made its way down to my wet panties. He could feel the heat coming from my and lightly rubbed it with his calloused fingers. I was melting with every touch and I thought I was going to come undone at any minute. He knew this too and suddenly detached himself from me. I was panting and realized I was sitting with my legs wide open. His face was utterly satisfied and an evil grin ran across his face. My lust with mixed with confusion and anger all of a sudden. 

“What the hell Danse?!” I said panting with sexual hunger still. He let out a small chuckled and folded his arms across his broad chest. 

“You tease me mercilessly knight and so I decided to finally take the chance to tease you back.” His voice filled with a sense of accomplishment and I let out a huff. I noticed the tent still very much there in his pants. A hint of a smile on my face. 

“Look’s like I wasn’t the only one you teased.” I said in smug tone. He looked down and didn’t bother to hide it. He looked me dead in the eyes and spoke. 

“I suppose not. Regardless I’ll just have to take care of this alone, much like you will.” He said smiling and walking back to his mattress. I let out a full gasp this time and fell back onto my bed. 

“Damn you Danse.”


End file.
